Diamond in the Rough
by Arcticwaters
Summary: You think Larxene’s cute." "I’ve never said that, though I do acknowledge it. But that’s different. She’s a woman." "Fair enough."


I wrote this a while ago, but I decided to save it for V-day before posting it here. It's a semi-prequel to _Teddy Bear_, but only in terms of one certain area, so you don't have to read one with the other. So for those who read that story, here's where Larxene got that toy x3 Happy almost V-day everyone! :3 Or, huh, Xigbar/Larxene for us KH nerds. (I didn't know what to call this at first, so I just went with some lyrics from a song I was listening to.)

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

When Axel stepped into the kitchen, he found Larxene rummaging through the pantry in a manner that seemed much angrier than how one would normally go about searching for food. But this _was_ Larxene

"Ah, there you are, Larx, I was wondering where you were."

"Go away, I'm busy."

Oh, and he'd come with the sole intent of being friendly. Now he had to bother her. It was only fair. "Really? Do tell, my lady, with what?"

"What's it look like dumbass?"

"Well, _someone's_ grumpy, aren't they?" He walked over and stood behind her with his arms crossed.

"There's no _food_ in this damn Castle. Nothing _I_ want, anyway."

"Yes, that's right, you're like one of those zoo animals that needs to get fed every few hours or all hell breaks loose."

He was surprised when she didn't react, and he was about to say so, when she suddenly elbowed him in the stomach. "Son of a _bitch_." he grunted.

She bent over to look in the lower shelves. "I'm not really in the mood for a back and forth right now. Come back again later, and maybe I won't fry your ass off."

"Temper, temper, Sparky." He mimicked her position, pressing against her back with his chin in her hair. She stopped searching when he didn't get up.

"Axel…."

"Larxene."

"Get off me."

He responded by wrapping his arms around her.

"No, that's wrong. _Off_." She tried jerking upward, hoping to hit his jaw, but he moved his chin up.

"Oh god you two, get a room." Luxord's voice drifted past the doorway, though they could hear him continue on his way.

Larxene screeched in a rather undignified way. "Asshole!" She shoved him off, moving to look through the cabinets over some countertops (having to climb _on_ said counters to reach).

"You love me." Axel smirked, heading towards the refrigerator, poking her in the side as he passed.

"Not when I'm hungry."

"Aw that's a shame. Have you looked in here yet?"

"No."

He opened the door, looking around the fridge's contents before pulling out a bag labeled _VIII_, and taking something out of the bag. He walked over and stood behind her, watching as she got more frustrated.

"Hey, Sparkplug."

She stiffened, huffed a noise that clearly said _Fine_, and turned halfway. "_What?_" she hissed, only to have him hold a small, yellow paper-wrapped rectangular bar in her face. "… What is that?"

"White chocolate."

"… Why is that still here?" She turned all the way, sitting properly on the counter.

"I learned that if you label random objects, eventually people will start ignoring your stuff, even the good ones. Want?"

"Yes… though I prefer regular chocolate…."

"Damn. You're such a woman." He said, handing it over. "I'll pick up some for you later at the store. Just waitin' on Xigbar to get his ass here so we can go."

"You and Xigbar?" Larxene asked, unwrapping the bar. "Shopping?"

"And Naminé."

"Very random combination…" she stated with an eyebrow raised, biting into the chocolate.

"Eh, not really. We both skipped our last turns so Mansex forced us to do it this time. Naminé I just happened to run into and asked if she wanted to come along."

"Xigbar _is_ fun to bring along to public places cause he scares children."

"I'm sure you two have a blast together. And good to see you're out of bitch mode."

She crossed her legs, shrugging. "The zoo animals were fed, so hell breaking loose is postponed for a while."

He rolled his eyes, leaning forward slightly, supporting his weight with his hands against the counter on either side of her.

"Were you looking for me earlier?" she asked.

"Yes, actually. Took a while to find you since I didn't really expect you to be here. My first thought was the Library, then your room, then-"

He stopped when she flicked his forehead. "Was there a reason, dare I ask?"

Axel smirked and leaned in a bit closer; she stared back unfazed. "I was gonna tell you that I was heading off to buy food, and wanted to know if you wanted anything."

"You're an asshole."

"I just don't under_stand_ it. Why did _my_ month have to be _**pink**_?" Xigbar complained as the small group traveled through the Twilight Town store. Many of the aisles were indeed covered in pink, red, and white but mostly pink decorations, and Xigbar had been grumbling the whole time there.

"What's _wrong_ with pink, Xigbar?"

"Nothing little dudette. It's fine in itself, I suppose. It's just not rugged and manly enough for me. I mean, c'mon, do I look like a pink guy to you? As if."

"Aren't you're bullets pink?" Axel spoke up, taking the list from Naminé to double check that they had all the requested items.

"I didn't ask you, Flame boy."

"Stop complaining Xig. None of our months really reflect us anyway. Except maybe mine, but August tends to be associated with beaches… which have _water_. The trick is to either get used to it, not care so much, or have fun with it-"

"Like how Larxene ties mistletoe in her hair and tries to make out with _all_ of us? And usually succeeds?"

"Exactly…. Oh god, so much fluffy pinkness." Axel said, cringing as they passed another aisle with toys and hearts. "I take it back, Xig; complain all you want."

"Oh, c'mon, Axel," Naminé spoke up, examining a bear, "they're cute, admit it."

"Never, small one, will I admit to such accusations. 'Cute' is not in my vocabulary."

"You think Larxene's cute." Xigbar pointed out, smirking.

"I've never said that, though I do acknowledge it. But that's different. She's a woman."

"Fair enough." Xigbar replied, "I believe we have everything, right? Let's get out of this bright monstrosity." He took the cart and started heading to the check out lanes. Whether on purpose or not, he managed to hit a stand nearby and some decorations and candy fell to the floor. "_Oppsie daisy_."

Naminé sighed, and started to follow him, but noticed Axel wasn't following.

Axel had been nonchalantly looking around the aisle, thinking he'd probably find some good candy, when one of the plush toys caught his eye. It was a spotted cat, most likely a cheetah; he picked it up and confirmed that, yes, it was a cheetah (and the only reason he knew that was because Larxene and Demyx had explained the differences between spotted wildcats to him before). There was a red bow around its neck, and it was shaped in that squat, about-to-hug-you way, like many of the other stuffed creatures here. He refused to call it cute, upholding what he said just moments ago, but it _was_ rather appealing….

"Axel?" He jumped and looked to the side, almost forgetting Naminé was there. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, no, nothing."

"Hey, Flame boy!" Xigbar hollered across the store. "You comin' or what?"

"Hm… Actually, Naminé, would you mind telling Xigbar to not wait up for me? And when you get back, tell Larxene not to kill anyone, cause she'll get her chocolate."

"Um, okay.… Are you plotting something?"

"What? No! Why would you say that?"

"Because you tend to set things on fire…."

"_One time_, damn it, and you're branded for life, huh?"

Larxene was alone in the Library, lounging on the couch, reading (_Marquis de Sade_, as usual) when a portal opened and Axel stepped out. She set her book aside, then stood up with her arms crossed. "What'd you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" he said innocently, though she didn't miss that his hands were behind his back.

"Naminé said you _might_ have been plotting something. I thought maybe there was a repeat of the hot dog stand incident" She smirked.

"Oh, like I'm the _only_ one who's been sick and lost control of their powers? _You're_ the one who nearly killed us all _and_ yourself when you kept sneezing in Atlantica!"

"Short fuse there, Ashes?" She said, rolling her eyes, though smiling at him. "What's behind your back?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie, I wanna see."

"What's the magic word?"

"Fried nut-sack?"

"That's two words, hon."

She looked at him with an expression that mixed pleading and "_give it here bitch_"; she was currently the only one he knew to be able to do that. "Wildfire…."

"…Alright, that works too." He said, tossing the item to her.

She was caught off-guard, certainly not expecting a toy to come flying at her, but she managed to catch it, albeit clumsily. She started at it, flustered. "W-what's this for?"

"You like cheetahs, don't you? Favorite animal, right?"

"Y-yeah, but…. Why?"

He shrugged. "I saw it and thought of you. Thought maybe you'd like it. I named it Sparx. With an 'x'."

"Okay…."

"No need to thank me, dear."

"I…."

"Talk to you later then, Sparkplug?"

He reopened a portal when she didn't say anything. She'd turned her back to him, thinking he was leaving.

"Oh, and Larxy? Happy almost Valentine's Day."

Larxene was so surprised, she nearly electrocuted herself.

"_What?_" But he was already gone. She sighed and looked down at "Sparx," brushing back the faux fur tuff on its head. No, she hadn't forgotten (Xigbar tended to announce the days of his month, loudly and often,) but she hadn't expected to receive a gift of any kind. And though he implied it was a random thought, well, it was close enough.

She suddenly heard a whistle, like one used to call a dog, and looked up, seeing the portal was still there (or maybe it was a new one.) Something small was tossed out, and the swirling darkness left. She had enough time to see and process the object, and caught it rather easily. She immediately noticed it was a Dove Chocolate bar.

"_Damn it Axel, you're such an asshole._"

* * *

I suppose I should have written this for Valentine's Day, but oh well x3 I'll draw something then, maybe. Also, Dove is awesome.

The "I want food" part in the beginning went through a couple of stages. They were supposed to think about their favorite animals there (and it was supposed to be shorter). The more ideas I got, the more an animal discussion seemed too random; especially since it would have given way to the very odd and ironic "Oh, look I was just talking about that." situation. I pretty much had to go with the part with Larxene sitting on the counter and him leaning on it too, cause that image in my head is so hot, I _will_ draw it once I master humans.

Xigbar was actually a really random choice, but he's very fun to write x3


End file.
